shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Raysun
'Introduction:' Raysun is the 18 year old lookout for The Dax Raider Pirates. He ate the Mana Mana no Mi. His epithet is 'Traitor' which he gained from betraying the marines. 'Appearance' Raysun wears a large white cap with a blue cross-like symbol covering most of his dark spiky hair. The hair has green flecks on each side. The cap covers his right eye. He has dark skin and yellow wide eyes like that of a cat. wears a silver chain-like necklace and a white cloak with blue symbols like on his cap. He also wears black pants with brown boots. 'Personality' Personality-wise, Raysun appears to be pretty laid back. He is often seen sleeping in awkward places and most of the time he does whatever he feels like doing. But, if he gets pushed to the edge, he'll do whatever it takes to protect his friends from harm. Raysunis quite funny and entaitaining. He battles from heart and never gives up. He is often called insane because of his randomness. Dax and him often get into arguments over ridiculous things like the other's courage, or lack of courage. Raysun has little self-restraint: if he disagrees with something, he will really not hesitate to say so, and he will be overly visual about it, shaking his arms around to illustrate his anger. In battles and in practice, Ray will never give up and keep working harder. 'Relationships' Raysun makes friends easily but can annoy people a lot. He calls everyone wierd and himself the only normal one. He is pretty good friends with all the crew. 'Abilities' He is trained in Geppou and Soru which makes him very fast and is trained in basic hand to hand combat. Raysun is skilled with a sword but nowhere near mastery. He ate the Mana Mana no Mi. 'History' As a child, Raysun wanted to be a pirate but his marine father forced him to be a marine. He trained as a marine for most of his life. As a kid, he was very optimistic and he was a dreamer. Raysun often told people that he was going to be an admiral or the pirate king. He loved to fight and did anything he could to be stronger. It was on an crosscountry running assignment he found a butterfly perched open a strange and mysterious looking fruit. Raysun was very thirsty and hungry so he ate the fruit scaring the butterfly away. Seconds later he saw the butterfly fall out the sky and writh around on the floor. Balls of light came out of his body into his hands. He screamed and ran to the marine base where he father realised he had eaten a df. The Mana Mana no Mi Until the age of 18, Raysun trained as a marine although he really wanted to be a pirate. Then!!! Raysun Arc : Meet Raysun. Get ready for trouble Category:Matarrok Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Former Marine Category:Rokushiki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen